


Here Again

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dramatic Monologue, Gen, I made myself sad, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	Here Again

We’ve been here before you and me.

I know all you have is a vague feeling of de-ja-vu, but believe me we’ve done this all before and we’ll do it all again. That’s the worst and best part of this whole bloody mess. I hate that events keep bringing you to this point, to me, but I live for these moments when I see you. I should probably be sorry for that, finding joy in the ashes of your suffering, but I can’t be sorry for wanting to see you, no matter the path that has brought you here. 

You’re not as angry, or as confused as you usually are at this point. I marvel at how much you’ve changed each time, how much you’ve grown. It won’t be much longer now. I think this may even be the last time we see each other like this before the end. Of all people I should know when the end is nigh, but that wonderful human element makes events so uncertain. That’s something I treasure, something else you brought to me, the emotions that come with the unknown, they are an exhilarating experience.

You will go back now Castiel, and once again you will play the part that no other being can. 

That’s the question you chose to ask this time? Interesting. There will be an ending for all involved, happy or sad doesn’t really come into it. It will end and that will be all.

He cursed me this time as I sent him back to the little world with its little concerns and tiny creatures. This will not trouble me, for I am greater than all. 

I am the Darkness that was and will be again.


End file.
